1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sprinkler, and more particularly to an innovative bumping-type sprinkler with an outflow turntable at the water outlet.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Common gardening sprinklers, including those referred to as bumping sprinklers that rotate automatically during water spraying, are structurally composed of a main body, an inlet pipe, an upper frame, a revolving member and an outlet pipe. The outlet pipe is located upwards at one side of the main body, such that when the water is guided from inlet pipe to the outlet pipe. A parabolic water column can be formed due to oblique configuration of the outlet pipe, leading to automatic sprinkling and irrigation in tune with the revolving member.
However, the following shortcomings are observed during actual applications.
When a prior art bumping sprinkler is used for water spraying, a parabolic spraying distance is formed due to a preset oblique configuration of the outlet pipe, and a deflection spraying with circular or directional motion can also be generated from the arrangement of revolving member. Yet, the discharge head of such bumping sprinkler is generally a fixed aperture to ensure consistent water discharge, leading to limited water flow regulation. Alternatively, a removable discharge head is formed so that water flow can be changed freely by replacing the discharge head of different apertures. However, the users may find it difficult to store the discharge heads of other apertures, leading possibly to loss of the discharge heads and inconvenience of use.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.